1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cosmetics containing silicone oils have conventionally been used for the purposes of obtaining a protection effect, softening effect, smoothing effect and moisturizing effect and the like on the skin. However, these types of cosmetics suffer from drawbacks, including spreading difficulties, stickiness, greasiness and an oily film feeling. For example, Patent Document 1 proposes a cosmetic containing a composition composed of a low-viscosity silicone oil and a cross-linked organopolysiloxane obtained by performing an addition polymerization between an organohydrogenpolysiloxane and an organopolysiloxane. This cosmetic is able to address some of the drawbacks listed above, but there are problems in that, the addressing is not satisfactory, and if the silicone oil volatilizes during application to the skin, then the cosmetic becomes difficult to spread and the silkiness then deteriorates.
On the other hand, silicone particles have been used conventionally to impart cosmetics with feelings during use, such as a feeling of silkiness or smoothness, and extensibility. In particular, silicone microparticles comprising spherical microparticles of a silicone rubber coated with a polyorganosilsesquioxane (see Patent Document 2) have a soft feel, are non-cohesive, and exhibit excellent dispersibility, and are therefore used in a wide variety of cosmetics. However, no existing documents make mention of silicone microparticles that achieve the effect of addressing the drawbacks mentioned above associated with cosmetics containing an added silicone oil.    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,252    Patent Document 2: U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,793